


Imagine Dean tutoring Cas

by somekinkyshit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekinkyshit/pseuds/somekinkyshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean being shy and Cas being a little cutie who just wants Dean to open up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Dean tutoring Cas

**Author's Note:**

> So it kinda turned into a prologue but like this is a one shot. It's a bit sad but still I think you guys will like it. Thanks again for the hits and kudos guys, comment if you have a request! -Oli

@deansvagina 

Imagine Dean tutoring Cas

(High School Alternate Universe) 

The bell rang loud and clear, Dean was already sitting at the front his nose stuck in a book as usual. A tanned teenager rushed into the room before he could be late and sat at the back of class. Dean knew him, he was the popular Castiel Novak. He could get any girl he wanted, even guys but Dean knew Castiel would never go for a guy especially him. Castiel wasn't rude though, he'd talk to anyone and everyone but Dean was too shy to go talk to him. It was a short class of algebra for Dean but a difficult one for the popular guy in the back. As the bell rang for them to go to the next class the teacher spoke up, 

"Castiel, Dean I need you to stay with me after class."

The whole class went ooooouuuuuuuuu! Castiel just rolled his eyes and nodded while Dean wondered why they had to stay after class. It could give him a chance to maybe talk to him. What if they had to be partners for something? There typically isn't partners in algebra but maybe he'd get lucky. He never thought about the bad things but he truly couldn't think of any. He could understand Castiel getting in trouble because that's typically what jock guys do but himself? Not a chance. Everyone piled out of the room with the exception of the Castiel and Dean. 

Mr.Deroser spoke, "Castiel your grades have been dropping quite recently and I believe you need a tutor- Dean I know you definelty don't need extra credit but It'd be really helpful if you could tutor Castiel. You boys could get along, right?" 

They both just kinda nodded, Dean was thrilled but he knew his new student isn't. They walked out of class immediately after that. Dean was about to head to his next class but clearly that wasn't going to happen. The jock pulled the nerd straight out of the school and into the parking lot. Dean wasn't afraid, he could really do some damage if necessary- plus he was pretty sure the jock would never hurt anyone. Dean wouldn't look at the other boy's eyes, something he did when he was nervous. 

Castiel looked up at him, "Since you're gonna be tutoring me, we're going to get along." 

Apparently it wasn't an option. Dean shrugged and got in the passenger seat of Castiel's run down truck. He had no clue where he was going, he didn't want to skip school but he felt as if his brain wouldn't let him say anything. That or the lack of anxiety pills he's had recently, he wants to be normal so he lowers his dose more and more daily. He knows he can barely talk without them but suffers through it to be normal. 

Castiel speaks up again, "You don't talk much, do you?" 

Dean just nodded, Cas responded to his gesture, "That's okay, I like it when people listen." 

He typically thought that the man would pester him, try to get him to speak like most people who tried to be his friends but he was different. Maybe Dean would be friends with him but how long would Cas just let him listen. As they headed on a familiar route to a pizza place in Kansas, Castiel turned on the radio to an old rock station. Dean smiled at the memory of Sam complaining when him and his father used to sing in the car. 

Castiel noticed his smile, "You like rock music?" 

Dean just nodded as his student began to sing along, he wasn't bad but his dance moves made it better. It stopped being funny when Cas almost hit a car. The memory of the car crash splashed into Dean's brain. He ignored it and forced a smile. He apologised, 

"Sorry about that, Dean." 

Dean spoke for once, "It's fine Cas." 

Immediately he regretted it, he barely knew the guy and he gives him a nickname! He wanted to slam his head against the dash board and cover his red cheeks. 

Castiel responded, "I like the nickname. Most people just call me C or Novak but I like that." 

Dean's cheeks heated up quite a bit more and his student definitely noticed. They pulled into the little pizza place, Cas held the door open for him but in a friend like way. Dean sat down at one of the bar seats and Castiel sat next to him. A middle age woman walked out her nametag read Rita. When she looked at Castiel she rolled her eyes, Rita took out her notepad and a pen. The brunette approached the two of them, 

"God dammit Castiel! How many times have I told you not to skip classes." The woman scolded. 

He smirked, "Sorry Aunt Rita but I appreciate free food. This is Dean by the way." 

She shook her head and smiled, "Hey Dean, Sorry my nephew always drags everyone into trouble." 

Dean chuckled, "Um, it's fine." 

Castiel ordered for them, "Two pepsi's please." 

She brought them up on the counter and placed them down in front of the two boys. Dean swirled his straw around and listened intently to Castiel. He watched his lips, while he occasionally wet them, he watched him jot down on a calendar for when he could be tutored. He put his number in Dean's phone but Dean didn't have to say a word. As long as he didn't object Cas would talk for him. Dean wasn't hungry and he told Cas so after that they left and Dean guided him to his house. 

Dean said as he got out of the car, "Thanks, uh come inside." 

Castiel was slightly shocked at the invite but still hopped out of his truck and followed Dean. Dean opened the door and his little brother, Sam sat on the couch. Sam looked at Castiel who smiled warmly. Dean gave Cas a quick tour of the two story house. He skipped one room but Castiel wasn't going to ask why. Dean was a little bit more talkative when he wasn't in public. He still gave one word answers and didn't talk when he didn't have to. 

Dean dropped his bag and Castiel grabbed his text book, paper and a pencil. While Dean got his stuff ready, Cas looked around his room, a picture of him and Sam were on his mirror, another one of him and an impala but there was only one of a family, with a mom and a dad and the two kids. Dean looked fairly close to his age now, maybe sixteen. Dean sat down on the bed a foot away from Castiel and slowly started to explain things. He never was frustrated when his student made a mistake or couldn't get it, he'd just fix it up. 

Slowly Castiel lured away from the topic of algebra, "So, Dean do you like cars?" 

Dean nodded and asked, "Why?" 

Cas pointed to the photo and looked back at Dean. They now were really close. Neither wanted to pull away but they thought the other was grossed out. It made things a bit more tense but Castiel wanted this guy that he barely knew to tell him things, to open up to him a bit. He wanted him to talk in full sentences, he knew something must have made him like that, his parents, a traumatic childhood, a mental disorder. He couldn't just simply be so quiet. That was when Castiel noticed the bottle of anxiety pills sitting on his dresser, Dean followed his eyes then sighed. 

Castiel said, "It's fine, I won't tell anyone- my mom's like that too. Is that why you don't like talking much?" 

Dean nodded but spoke, "Sometimes I get afraid of the stupidest things, I'll be too afraid to say 'excuse me' or ask for a simple pencil because I don't want to be judged. I don't take the pills very often usually in small doses or when I have an anxiety attack. It's just easier not to talk." 

Castiel responded, "I like to hear your voice though, I like that you listen to but your so interesting to me." 

Dean was quite flattered by the response. Cas knew it made him sound really well gay but he ignored it because he knew Dean must of liked the compliment to blush like that. Cas put his books away so did Dean. He wanted an excuse to keep Castiel around but he couldn't think of one. He liked having someone around that isn't Sam for once. Sure Sam cares a lot of about him and Dean loves his little brother but it was nice being somewhat social. Dean wanted to ask him if he wanted to watch a movie but he held back in fear of Castiel thinking it was weird. He tried to say it he really did, he opened his mouth but kept it shut when he just couldn't say it. 

Cas begged, "C'mon Dean, just ask me whatever it is or tell me. Whether you tell me that hell your horny right now or if you just want to go get food or if you like ketchup over mustard I won't judge you. Tell me whatever you want." 

Dean blurted, "Do you wanna watch a movie?" 

Cas smiled, "Sure, on your laptop?" 

He nodded and when he opened his laptop lid he regretted it. His unclosed gay porn popped up on the screen. Dean slammed the lid shut while Castiel just giggled. Dean wanted to cry he was so embarrassed, Cas stopped laughing and said, 

"Dean, I roll that way too so I don't give a shit that you watch that and I obviously won't tell a soul." 

With that little statement Castiel opened the laptop lid and asked, "So are you into some kinky shit?" 

The teenager sat there with his mouth wide open as Castiel scrolled through, "Nah your pretty normal, usually the shy ones typically like chains and shit." 

Dean burst out laughing and Castiel closed Dean's laptop and laughed with him. Dean fell back in laughter and Castiel fell beside him, 

"You see Cas this is the reason why I don't make friends, they find my gay porn." 

They both laughed harder until they're faces were just small inches away from each other, Cas whispered as they got close, "It's okay, guys who watch porn are pretty hot and ones who wear glasses." 

Dean yet again started laughing definitely not ignoring the fact that his somewhat crush for three years had just called him hot and he was wondering when he'd wake up. He thoroughly enjoyed what he thought is a dream but is just reality. A good reality at the moment, he wanted to scream thank you to his teacher for this incredible moment. Dean for once felt really brave since his parents death. Castiel felt so connected to the broken teenager who just wanted to be normal. 

Together they would break down the walls and maybe this will be the beginning, they leaned into each other every so slowly and found each other's lips and kissed passionately.


End file.
